Salt and Butter
by Latifah27
Summary: Eudial is about to graduate from Hogwarts, and is given a warning by a stranger. But will she heed the stranger's words?


Salt and Butter

This is something I wrote while listening to Tori Amos' version of 'New Age'. Originally, I was going to put it to a different song, or just not make it a song-fic at all, but this song really fit. Kinda gives it a funny, yet chilling and ironic feel. And yes, this is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover, with one of my favorite witches from the Witches 5.

Note that I got the dialogue from the english-dub because i've never seen the Japanese episode. It has one difference though; the brake-pedal is not corroded by acid-snails like it was in the english-dub.

This is for Orin, who gave me the idea in the first place. Hi Orin! I can't wait to see what happens next in your Sailor Moon and Sonic the Hedgehog fics!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Graduation day. After seven years, it was finally graduation day.

*Waiting for the phone -- to ring

Diamond necklace -- on my shoulder

Waiting for the phone to ring

Lipstick -- on my naked shoulder*

The red-haired witch ran her fingers over her emerald Slytherine robe. Soon, she would be able to choose her own clothes, her own style, and not have to wear the same old uniform.

Besides, green really wasn't her color. She liked red, which matched her hair.

Eudial flipped through the pages of her magic-books. She had studied hard, had little time for amusements like Hogsmead or quidditch. She wasn't into competative sports anyway, and too much sugar always made her ill. And the pranks at Zonko's were too childish for her.

*It seems to -- be my fancy

To make it with Franky and Nancy*

She absentmindedly swung her bag of every-flavor beans around as she thought about what she would do once she had graduated.

Muggles were always rather interesting to her, interesting little creatures, with no magic whatsoever. She pitied them.

Of course, there were some witches who worked in the muggle world, and Eudial thought that would be an interesting place to further study the non-magic folk.

*Over the bridge we go

Looking for love

Over the bridge we go

Looking for love*

She remembered how she was late at getting her powers. Everyone had thought for sure that she was a squib, or a wizard-born muggle. But she surprised everyone on her eighth birthday, when she snuffed the candles out without blowing. That in itself was a feat, since they were muggle 'trick-candles', that would light back up unless they were doused.

"Eudial"

"Hmm?"

*I'll come running to you

Hey baby-if-you-want-me

I-I-I-I...

I'll come running

To you now

Baby-if-you-want-me

I-I-I-I... *

The witch looked around to see a student, possibly around her age, but in plain clothes(plain, that is, for witches and wizards). The student looked to be either from Gryphondor or Hufflepuff, and had brown hair and blue eyes. Just the average nobody student...

"Who are you?" Eudial demanded, "And how do you know my name?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but Eudial cut her off.

"Oh, I get it, you're into divination! Hmph! What a bunch of crock that was!"

*Looking at my hands today

Look to me that they're

Made of ivory*

The stranger shook her head.

"Listen to me, Eudial, you are in danger. Do not look for work in the muggle world"

"No, you listen to me, whoever you are! I am going to graduate today, and nobody's going to to tell me where and where not to work, least of all, a nobody like you! Leave me alone!"

"Please take heed!" the stranger insisted, "And avoid the likes of Mimeto. She will be your undoing!"

*I had a funny call -- today

Someone died

And someone's married*

"Mimeto? The one who was always reading comics during class? The one who got herself and four others expelled after that prank on Ravenclaw's seeker?"

The stranger nodded.

"I don't know how she got the broom to do that, but the seeker was never the same. I can still remember that look on his face"

Eudial laughed a that memory. She didn't have much of a sense of humor, but that did count as funny in her book.

"Listen," the stranger said, "Once you set foot into Dr. Tomoe's office, your fate will be sealed. A snail-woman in a wagon will be killed in an accident"

Eudial's jaw dropped. The nerve of that girl!

"Oh, so you're threatening me now! I can report you to the headmaster! Then you'll never graduate, and you'll never be able to use magic!"

She laughed as she headed for Dumbledor's office, and helped herself to an every-flavor bean.

*You know that -- it's my fancy

To make it with

Franky and Nancy*

"Escargot"

Eudial turned around.

"Huh?"

"Escargot," the same stranger said, "That's the flavor of your every-flavor bean"

Eudial rolled her eyes, and walked away. She bit into the bean, and tasted salt and butter. The weirdo was right. Escargot.

Suddenly, a sickening feeling washed over her. Was what the woman said true?

She shook her head, and swallowed the bean. But that didn't get rid of the feeling, and the salt and butter lingered. Well, she would forget about that encounter soon enough.

There was no record of that woman in divination, and none of the graduates or final-years matched her description. This woman never existed, and none of the family-members of the students knew what Eudial was talking about. No need to worry... right?

*********************************************************************************************************************

*Over the bridge they go

Looking for love

Over the bridge we go

Looking for love*

Years later...

Eudial had survived, even though she knew she should have been killed. That Sailor-brat had blasted her out of the window. Her own weapon was turned against her!

"That little wretch, Sailor Moon!" she growled, as she sped onto an onramp, "She's really gone too far this time!"

"Sorry Eudial, I'm afraid it's over for you," came a familiar voice over the radio.

"Huh? Mimeto?" Eudial gasped.

"Frankly, we're all tired of your embarrasing failiures and we don't want you any more," Mimeto said.

"You traitor!" Eudial yelled.

*I'll come running to you now

Baby if you want me I-I-I-I...

I'll come running to you

Baby if you want me I-I-I-I...*

"You've brought great disgrace to the honorable bad behavior bureau," Mimeto continued, "You must turn in your skull keychain and fire buster immediately"

"Not a chance!" Eudial spat, "The fight has only just begun, you back-stabbing weasel!"

"Huh? That's funny," Mimeto laughed.

"What?"

*I'll come running to you now 

Baby if you want me I-I-I-I...

I'll come running to you

Baby if you want me*

Eudial was in no mood for games. She looked down, and then a horrible sight caught her eye. Where her brake-pedel should have been, there was only a couple of snails and a note.

"Oh!" she gasped.

That was the same note that was in her locker, "A snail-woman in a wagon will be killed in an accident".

Then she remembered something, a warning that someone had given her so long ago. Now it was too late...

*And something's got a hold on me

It's the beginning of the New Age

Ohh-ohh-ohh it was

It's the beginning of the New A-a-age*

"Scream if your brake-pedal's been removed" Mimeto taunted, "Nighty night"

Eudial screamed, lost control of her car, and skidded off the bridge into the ocean. Her stomach jumped into her throat, as if in a vain attempt to stop the inevitable. Then, her neck snapped as the car hit the water. A jolt ran through her body, followed by a disturbing numbness.

Cold water rushed into the vehicle, not that it would make much difference, because Eudial could no longer breath. Her lungs would not work.

She could feel that several of her teeth were loosened by the impact, and as her world faded, she could taste...

...salt and butter...

*Can't you save time for yourself

Yes, it's the beginning of the New A-a-age

Oh you little sick little fox -- yes

It's the beginning of the New Aaaaage*


End file.
